The Gift
by marcasitevah
Summary: During the Christmas of Harry's fifth year, Ginny presents him with a present. Complete.


**The Gift**

Harry Potter lay curled up on his bed, snow falling gently outside the windows in his dorm room. His best friend, Ronald Weasley, was snoring lightly, his other roommates gone home for the holidays. Christmas was always hard on Harry since he had no family. And after the events of the previous year he rarely felt like celebrating. A young man was dead because of who he was. Harry was terribly afraid of losing his two best friends as well. All he wanted to do was be a normal kid, be able to go home to parents who loved him, practice flying and play Quidditch with his friends during the summer, and go to classes. But the war kept getting in his way.

Harry rubbed his eyes and turned over in his bed. He rolled off the edge and placed his bare feet on the cold floor. He grabbed his new sweater, the same one every member of the Weasley family received. Mrs. Weasley was always nice enough to send him one along as well, especially after he started spending part of his summers at the Burrow every year. Harry had a collection of new presents from his friends, and a few from his godfather, Lupin and a mysterious anonymous donor. The typical books, Quidditch supplies and food were piled up beside his trunk. Christmas day was over and the break would soon be over.

Harry felt sad as he climbed down the stairs to the common room. He knew he would miss the lazy days with Ron while Hermione frantically studied for the quickly approaching OWL's. Harry slumped down into one of the big chairs in front of the fire and sighed. He stared at the bright flames, flickering light across his face as they licked the air. He sat in front of the fire for a few minutes, before feeling drowsy. Harry felt his head drop and soon he was fast asleep.

Harry didn't know how long he slept before he heard footsteps coming down from one of the staircases. He slowly opened his eyes and turned to see who it was. Harry was confronted with long red hair surrounding an angelic face. Ginny was standing before him, a confused look on her face.

"What are you doing down here so late?" She asked him, sitting down in the chair beside his.

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same. Harry, I…"

"Ginny," Harry began, dropping his eyes. "I was wrong the other day. I shouldn't have said what I did. I just don't want to see anyone else get hurt."

"Harry Potter," she said, causing him to look up. "You should stop worrying about everyone else. We know the dangers that you face, and we continue to be your friend because we want to face them with you, to be there every step of the way. We want to help you, and no matter what you say, none of us will give you up. And its all because we love you. Just because you've never known true love doesn't mean it won't happen for you. All of us love you, Mum, Dad, Ron, Hermione. Life without you wouldn't be the same. Please don't push us out of it because you don't want to see us get hurt. We don't want you to be hurt either and will do what it takes to ensure that."

Harry looked at her and sighed. He had been so withdrawn the past year he had barely noticed how grown-up Ginny was. She was no longer the scared little girl he saved from the Chamber. No one was the same after the events of the past few years, Harry bitterly thought. He looked at her, the fire casting shadows that played upon her face.

"I'm sorry," Harry muttered. "I've been such a …" He could not finish his sentence though as Ginny had grabbed him in a huge hug.

"Harry, stop beating yourself up over all of this. Try and enjoy things the way they are. And know that we are all here for you," she smiled, her eyes sad despite herself.

"Thanks," he said, returning the hug. Ginny stood up and straightened.

"I almost forgot to give you your present. I was going to leave it by your door, but since you are here, I might as well give it to you," Ginny pulled a small wrapped box out of the pocket on her robe. She placed it in his hands and looked Harry in the eyes. "Happy Christmas," she told him, leaning over to kiss him quickly on the cheek. Ginny headed towards the staircase to her dorm.

"Happy Christmas Ginny," Harry said as she ascended the stones. He looked at the package and pulled off the ribbons and paper. He opened the box and saw a small bottle inside. There was a note laying under it and Harry picked it up.

Harry,

This bottle contains a sleeping draught. I know that you have not been sleeping well lately. I couldn't help but notice the dark circles under your eyes and Ron's constant worrying. I just hope that this helps you sleep and get the rest that you so deserve. Never forget that your friends will always be here for you, in times of pain and joy, weather you want us here or not. You mean everything to us and we hope that you understand how much we care for you.

Love,

Ginny

Harry looked at the liquid inside the bottle, the blue-green color faint in the flickering firelight. He put it into his robe pocket and headed back towards his bed. Ginny had provided him with the best present ever, the gift of friendship and unconditional love.


End file.
